


cloudy days are perfect for cuddling

by fluffishii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with Sad Ending, Cold, Crying, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Sweaters, idk it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffishii/pseuds/fluffishii
Summary: sugawara experiences a nightmare.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	cloudy days are perfect for cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> heyy !! so this was like a one-shot that i randomly thought about at like 1 am because i couldn't sleep and i really wanted to write angst. it's not good, but i hope you enjoy!

.  
.  
.  
.  
the two embraced each other in their arms, the feeling of warmth and comfort hugging their bodies. a cloudy day was perfect for cuddling.  
pure joy was what sugawara and daichi felt.

the window was let open and a cold breeze sneaked inside the room, making suga shiver. daichi was unbothered, which was strange but not something to worry about. 

suga felt cold so he snuggled into daichi's arms, yet felt even colder. he looked up to see.. nothing. daichi's body had completely vanished into thin air, his clothes left on the dark floor. with each minute the room got colder and colder.

koushi looked frantic, screaming out for daichi and felt something suffocating in his throat. hot tears welled up in his eyes as his calls were becoming desperate. his feet took flight and ran around, yet he tripped over nothing and fell right on his face. everything felt cold—too cold. painfully cold.

the silver haired boy woke up in a cold sweat, heavily breathing as he scanned his room. he felt something beside him under the blanket he draped over him and as he ripped off the blanket, he saw a familiar sweater.

it was big, and the design certainly didn't fit his style. it was daichi's. 

suga began to calm down, his breathing becoming normal again. he hopped off his bed, and looked around the house for daichi.

“daichi? where are you? daichi?” he called out the name, calling the attention of his mother who was in their living room.

"koushi, you're awake. let's eat breakfast-” his mother rose from the couch and patted her son's back. “where's daichi? did he leave? he forgot his sweater--”

“koushi....sawamura-kun passed away last year.”

_suga had never wanted to go back to sleep, until now. ___

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it !! :)


End file.
